


The Lengths One Goes To

by wesleycrushers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleycrushers/pseuds/wesleycrushers
Summary: When Senator Amidala is kidnapped by Separatist forces, the Galactic Senate tasks the Jedi to rescue her.Anakin Skywalker is sent on the mission, at the personal request of the Supreme Chancellor.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 18





	The Lengths One Goes To

It was a sunny day on Coruscant. Padmé Amidala closed her eyes to let the moment truly sink in, the warmth of the rays hitting her skin through the window in her apartment. She had time before she was expected in the Senate Building, and she wanted to enjoy what little moments of relaxation she could find.

A knock at the door interrupted her moment, and she looked towards the entrance to her apartment, as C-3PO went to greet the visitor.

“Good morning. I am C-“

The droid was cut-off by the unmistakable sound of a blaster. Padmé gasped, as several masked figures entered.

“Greetings.” The tallest one saluted mockingly. “I’m afraid you’re coming with us.”

“What! You can’t do this. I am a Senator of the Galactic Republic!” Padmé tried to run, but one of the other assailants grabbed her. She struggled, but another came up and grabbed her as well.

“Try not to run, Senator. Our employer didn’t specify to take you in alive.” The apparent leader cupped her face. Padmé scowled, but stopped resisting.

The kidnappers dragged her out to the platform outside her apartment, and an empty speeder glided up to it. Padmé was tied up, gagged, and thrown into the back.

**-/-/-**

Anakin Skywalker greeted Chancellor Palpatine warmly, the older man smiling when he saw the Jedi.

“Anakin, my boy. I was not expecting you today.” The Chancellor rose from his desk.

“I was looking for someone, actually.” Anakin bowed slightly as Palpatine approached. “I was supposed to meet with Senator Amidala, but she isn’t in her office.”

“Strange.” Palpatine frowned slightly. “That’s not like her to be absent. Especially with the vote on agricultural reform coming up.”

“I thought maybe you knew where she might be. No one else I’d spoken to has heard from her.” Anakin’s robot hand twitched.

“I’m afraid not, my boy. But do not worry, I am sure Senator Amidala is perfectly fine.” Palpatine walked towards the door of his office. “Come, Anakin. You will be my honored guest on the Senate floor this afternoon.”

“Of course, your excellency.” Anakin nodded, falling in step behind the Chancellor.

**-/-/-**

Anakin watched as Senate proceedings continued, as boring as ever. He glanced towards Padmé’s empty repulsorpod and frowned.

“Chancellor! We are receiving an incoming transmission from Separatist space!” Amedda shouted, shocked. The Senators all started shouting. Anakin could sense the fear and confusion emanating through the chamber.

“Order! Order!” Palpatine raised his arms, shouting over the rest. “What is this transmission?”

The room grew silent, as the image of Count Dooku appeared.

“Distinguished Senators of the Galactic Republic.” Dooku’s signature polished disdain was on full display. Anakin frowned.

“I trust, by now, that you all have noticed the absence in your midst. This morning, my forces detained and removed Senator Amidala from her apartment on Coruscant. How unfortunate, that one of your own was not safe, even in the stronghold of the Republic.” Dooku grinned.

The Senate chamber once again exploded into chaos.

“Liar!”

“Impossible!”

“He cannot be trusted!”

The holo-message continued.

“I assure you, I have no intention of harming the Senator.” Dooku reached out of view, and came back with the unmistakable image of Senator Amidala, bound and gagged. She attempted to say something, but her words were muffled by the cloth in her mouth. Anakin’s fists tightened, and he felt his anger grow.

“I will return the Senator to you, in exchange for the removal of the Grand Army of the Republic from the planet Felucia. You will have five planetary rotations to make your decision. If it is not the one I am hoping for...” Dooku reached down and pulled Senator Amidala up into full view. He struck her, and her cry of pain could be heard even through the gag. The transmission ended there.

Anakin cursed, turning from his place in the alcove and making his way out of the building. His rage was strong, but it barely matched his intense worry. Dooku had Padmé, was going to kill Padmé, and he hadn’t been able to sense that she was in trouble. He was meditating at the Temple that morning, he should have felt that something was wrong.

**-/-/-**

“The decision was a hard one, and I disagree with it, but our victory in this war means we cannot allow Dooku and his traitorous forces to intimidate us.” Senator Organa stood before the Jedi Council. “Our only hope is that Senator Amidala can be found and rescued before Count Dooku’s timeline has expired. The Senate asks for the Council’s aid in this. Chancellor Palpatine himself sent me to speak with you.”

“Rescue Senator Amidala, difficult it will be.” Master Yoda shook his head. “Her location, know it, we do not.”

“We can assume she is being held somewhere in Separatist space, but any hope of finding her exact location is slim, especially when we have only days to ascertain it.” Master Kenobi frowned.

“The Chancellor has personally requested that Master Skywalker be sent on the rescue mission.” Senator Organa spoke up again. The other members of the Council looked towards Master Yoda.

“The Chancellor’s wishes, honor them, we will.” The old master nodded to Senator Organa, who bowed and exited the chamber.

**-/-/-**

It took nearly three days of nonstop meditation, but the Jedi were able to pinpoint Senator Amidala’s location as being somewhere near Cato Nemoidia, if not the planet itself. Anakin took a small transport ship, with no identifying features to the system.

Once near the planets surface, he could feel Padmé’s presence calling out to him. It was unmistakably her, though weak and frightened, and it was coming from a large tower surrounded by droids.

Anakin landed the ship, and cut his way through the battalion, his rage making him an unstoppable force. He worked his way through the tower, to the highest level, slaughtering anyone who got in his way, focused solely on Padmé.

The doors to the highest chamber slid open, revealing Count Dooku standing over Padmé. She lay unmoving, but alive.

“Skywalker. How nice of you to join us.” Dooku scowled, igniting his lightsaber.

Anakin rushed the Sith, screaming in anger. Their blades met, a crackle of energy. Anakin pushed against Dooku’s attack, but the older man shoved him away with the Force, and brought his saber down towards Padmé.

“No!” Anakin pulled Dooku’s arm away with the Force, throwing him towards the wall.

Dooku ran towards him, their sabers meeting once again. They fought, evenly matched. Anakin succeeded in knocking Dooku’s saber away, and pointed his own at the Sith’s neck.

“Surrender.” Anakin growled.

Dooku chuckled, and threw Force lightning at Anakin and Padmé simultaneously. Both cried out, in agonizing pain.

“You do not order me, boy.” Dooku raised his arm, and Padmé raised with it, struggling to breathe as Dooku used the Force to choke her.

Anakin groaned, trying to stand, but the pain from the lightning was too great. He watched, horrified, as Dooku hurled Padmé towards the window, shattering the glass. Her scream echoed back towards Anakin, as he was helpless to stop her from plummeting to the ground.

“Padmé!”

**-/-/-**

Anakin woke, breathing heavily. He was in bed on Coruscant, in Padmé’s apartment. His wife slept serenely beside him, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

It had all been a nightmare, a terrible nightmare.

Anakin sighed, pushing back a tendril of Padmé’s brown hair from her face. She smiled in her sleep, turning towards him. He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head before settling back into sleep.

No one would harm Padmé as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> See the irony is that Anakin ends up being the one to hurt Padmé the most hahaha we laugh to hide the pain.


End file.
